


The Last Resort

by shieldboy



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, I don't know what else to tag this as, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Title Subject to Change, and very minor references to abuse and death, as well as minor character death, if you want a better-written alternative go check that out., oh also mildly inspired by Best in the Business by MysticDoodle, this is unbeta'd unedited and really just for fun, uhhhh also no archive warnings apply but i do want to put a warning for canon-typical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldboy/pseuds/shieldboy
Summary: One day, the sky explodes. When Snatcher goes to investigate, he gets a lot more than he bargained for when he finds not only a strange alien relic, but a mystery baby, too, having suddenly appeared in his forest as if by magic. Not one for killing babies or even just leaving them to die, he decides to take the girl back home for at least a while -- she's definitely connected to this big weird hourglass somehow, which means she's probably important. Someone's gonna come calling for her... right?Years pass without even a hint of any sort of follow-up.So, it's a bit of a surprise when somebody actually shows up, and they're looking for Hat Kid.
Relationships: Bow Kid & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher's Minions (A Hat in Time), Snatcher & Snatcher's Minions (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 84





	The Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh so I mentioned this in the tags, but this is very loosely inspired by MysticDoodle's fic Best in the Business. I mean, I had plans for a baby hat fic before reading theirs, but their writing is honestly really good and I've taken a lot of cues from it in terms of prose, pacing, and just kinda how to write a decent Hat in Time fic in general. Check it out, you won't be disappointed.
> 
> Anyways, keep in mind that this is completely unbeta'd and unedited. It's just for fun and practice; I do intend to see this fic through to the end, but it's not going to be taken horribly seriously. I figured I'd just post it for criticism and to share it with other people who might like it. I'm super open to constructive criticism. I'd love to hear what you think! Questions are more than welcome, too.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_BOOM._

The fort is nice and sturdy, but the walls and floor vibrate ever so slightly as something outside slams into it again and again, each time with greater force than before. Inside, a couple flinch as they quickly make their way down hallways and through rooms, rushing towards what they'd spent their entire lives thus far studying and protecting: the Time Pieces.

_THUD._

Time Pieces are as old as, well, time, and their origin and true properties are unknown. What is certain is that they are very powerful, and as such, very dangerous. For eons they were sealed away, a closely guarded secret, one that never left the tiny planet they called home. As far as that planet's residents knew, they were the only ones in the universe with knowledge of and access to such mysterious relics, and it was culturally agreed upon that such things were incredibly sacred and not to be messed with.

Then the explorers came, and in what felt like an instant, all semblance of normalcy on peaceful little Chrona was gone. When provided with a single Time Piece as a show of camaderie and trust, interstellar leadership immediately realized the power of such an object and came to view them not as precious relics but as a valuable resource. Chrona was a small and secluded but incredibly advanced society, and what could be to blame but their utilization of this incredible power? The inhabitants of Chrona immediately protested the exploitation of the Time Pieces' power, but they were greatly outnumbered by the galactic leaders interested in them.

They didn't stand a chance.

_BANG._

Many Time Pieces were scattered across Chrona, functioning to power and maintain its society; it was not long until they were claimed by colonists searching to obtain their power. However, there was something unbeknownst to these colonists and explorers: a treasure trove of Time Pieces, protected and revered by the people who lived around their hiding place. Over half of all the Pieces on Chrona were sealed away in this chamber, maintained and observed by families that had done so for centuries.

But of the handful of people that knew of this sealed chamber, one was selfish and careless, repulsed by the reverence in which his community held the Time Pieces. He was ambitious and clever, and he knew that choosing to help the colonists would likely grant him far greater intergalactic power than sticking with his people would. Thus, he turned on the village that had served and guarded the Time Pieces since time immemorial, and told the galactic leaders of their location.

The village, like most of Chrona at that point, had practically been razed to the ground. Day and night troops searched for the Time Pieces they had been promised, and now, they were almost upon them.

_CRACK!_

Just as the couple heard the wall of the fortress give away, dozens of feet above them, they reached their goal. They knew that in moments the fort would be flooded with enemy soldiers, and it wouldn't be long until they found them. The couple had to act fast.

The older of the two, a young woman with chestnut brown hair and piercing turquoise eyes, fixed the other with a desperate look. She had always been one of the leaders in their community, ever since she was small, and it now fell to her shoulders to fulfill her lifelong duty. It had come, unfortunately, to the last resort; the Time Pieces had to be sent somewhere far away, where they wouldn't be found for many years. The other was younger by a few years, and she had hair as black as night with eyes to match. She grimaced, and nodded. She knew what they had to do.

The room was silent, save for the shattering of a Time Piece, and suddenly, a whirling vortex of light appeared, tugging on everything in the room around it with a gentle force. The brunette lifted her arms carefully, and with them rose the piles of Time Pieces sat about the room, glowing with a faint light. She gestured forcefully, and they were suddenly sucked into the light, leaving nothing behind but a faint, quickly-fading glimmer.

It was then that she and her wife paused, if only for a moment. Somebody had to go after the Time Pieces, to once again gather and protect them, but the portal only allowed for one. They stared at each other uncertainly. Suddenly, a whine pierced the room, and the black-haired young woman jumped, looking down at the precious cargo in her arms. She'd almost forgotten about it in the panic.

Their daughter was waking up, now, and she cooed, trying drowsily to focus on the face looking down on her. "Shit, not now," the young mother murmured, quickly and quietly trying to soothe the little one. Her wife placed a hand on her arm, and she looked up.

"Wait," the brunette said in a hushed voice, meeting her wife's eyes and then looking down at the basket tucked against her chest. Her wife tensed, seeing the sadness and determination in her eyes. "I think we should send her."

The black-haired woman wanted to argue, say that no, she was only a baby, she'd never make it, that she couldn't stand to leave her alone, but she knew that her wife was right. Whoever stayed behind was as good as dead. Her daughter was so little. She needed a chance.

"Okay," she whispered, voice choked. "Okay." She looked down at the baby in her arms, who was once again falling asleep. Her eyes filled with tears, and she leaned down to press a kiss to the little one's forehead. Her wife stepped close, pressing her forehead against the other's, winding her arms up and under the baby.

"We love you so much," the brunette tells her daughter, stroking one little cheek with her finger. "It's all up to you, now." Her wife stepped back, leaving the baby in the other's arms, and the brunette turned to face the rift.

She paused before letting her daughter go, reaching up and taking the old magic hat she wore off her head. She reached one arm under her daughter, letting the basket she'd been in clatter to the floor, and carefully put the baby inside the hat. She was so small that she fit snugly, if just barely.

The baby looked at her new little bed with interest, then back up at her mom with an oblivious little smile. Behind the brunette, her wife choked back a sob. Their daughter had only just begun to smile, and now, they'd never get to see it again.

She lifted the hat, baby tucked inside, up to the portal, and after barely a moment's hesitation, let go. Her daughter disappeared as soon as she brushed the rift, and it instantly closed with a snap. The black-haired woman behind her let out a sob, and the brunette immediately turned to catch her as she stumbled forward into her wife's arms. They stood there for a moment, shaking, pretending that they couldn't hear the stomping overhead.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" The black-haired woman eventually asked quietly, voice trembling. Her wife gripped her more tightly, trying to pull her as close as she could.

"The planet I sent her and the pieces to is far, far outside of imperial reach, but inhabited," the brunette told her gently. "I am sure the people there are kind, and she will find her way to the Time Pieces someday. It's in her blood." She looked up, taking a deep breath. "All we can hope is that we bought her enough time."

There was one last _BOOM_ , and in an instant, the nearly-empty room was flooded with enemy troops.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? No Snatcher yet, and barely any Hat Kid, but not to worry, they'll get more of the spotlight soon. Also, this is just the prologue, so most future chapters will be significantly longer.
> 
> Anyways, yeah, Hat Kid has (had?) two moms. Why? Felt like it. They have names but you don't need to know them yet. As for the name of Hat Kid's home planet, I totally pulled it out of my ass, which is pretty apparent based on how.... basic it is
> 
> Basically everything in here is subject to change and heavy editing depending on how it's received, so please, do leave a comment! I'd love to try to make this fic better.
> 
> Oh, and tell me if you spot any mistakes!


End file.
